【杨晰】你看起来很好吃
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 狐狸可能是梅溪湖食物链的底端？


【杨晰】你看起来很好吃

**本文****CP****：**高杨X王晰，一丢丢龙嘎晰。all晰。  
**预警：**没啥预警，兽人小甜文，但是怕那啥的可能会瑟瑟发抖。

成熟冷静杨X幼稚可爱晰

* * *

正文：

最近梅溪湖的34个人都在私下谈论王晰，那只狐狸。这一切的谈资都始于那场深夜跳树事件。

月黑风高，应该是个自杀的好时候。王晰在两朵云屋里闷了几瓶小酒，不知怎的就有点上了头。

"呜呜呜…都忽悠哥…你哥这么好忽悠…呜呜…"

晚上2点半，王晰趴在梅溪湖最高一棵树的树枝上，颤着低音儿嚎啕假哭。

阿云嘎和郑云龙裹着睡衣站在底下紧张地看，生怕他一个想不开，真从树上真跳下来。由于声音魔性，场面惊奇，这不一会儿的功夫，树底下人就越聚越多。

"晰哥，你撑住啊，我这就上去救你。"是深深赶来了。

"呜呜，深深还是你好，但是不行，我今天一定要跳下去给他们看。"

"晰哥，不是故意骗你，你下来我们就道歉呀。"阿云嘎巴望着挂在树上的人，反正不管怎样，先哄再说。

王晰则一脸嫌弃，撇着嘴别过头，摆出个完全劝不动的姿态。

突然一道影子悄无声息的出现在旁边，吓得阿云嘎一下踩到郑云龙拖鞋里的脚趾头。

"啊。"郑云龙张嘴(￣□￣)"。

"我*，对不起，高杨他走路没声的。"阿云嘎挽尊(Ծ‸Ծ)。

来人挺拔的身影站定在树下，经年没有什么过分表情的脸上，竟破天荒地眉头微颦。

高杨问上边的人："怎么爬到树上去了？"

"嘎子大龙合伙诓哥。"

"骗你什么了？"

"太可怕了，你知道吗？大龙不是猫，嘎子也不是狗。"

郑云龙忽然在旁边尬笑一声。高杨转头看着正对自己嘿嘿笑的双云，叹了口气继续做心理工作。

"行，我知道了，那快下来吧。晰哥你怕高，尾巴都冒出来了。"

"哇哦…""喔嗷！"…

梅溪湖众人在树下对着那条多出来的尾巴起哄。

月光下，王晰白色的尾巴油光水滑，一丝杂色都没有，每一根毛都闪着银光，看着又厚又柔软。现在正紧张地竖在身后。

廖佳琳抱着手对高天鹤说："咋样？我就说他的原身是狐狸。"

高天鹤捋捋自己的胡子悠哉地说："这个全湖都猜到了吧。不过亲眼看到传说中，通体银白如雪的狐狸精，还真的着实令人震惊啊。"

"哎，别这么说，是狐型兽人。"

"那就是狐狸精了。"

"咯吱咯吱。"贾凡抱着他的糖罐凑到两人跟前认真的听八卦，嘴里塞得像一只大号花栗鼠。

众人还在小声议论的时候，在树上一直唠唠叨叨的人，却突然沉默了片刻。

"下不来了…"王晰小声说，瘦条条的身子伏在树上打起摆子。

开玩笑，你见过爬树很棒的狐狸嘛？

高杨展出个完美的微笑，在树下伸手："跳下来，我接着。"

狐狸往下看了看，觉得眼晕，闭起眼睛摇头："我不要。"

高杨咬牙："你看，现在连耳朵也出来了。这样很丢人的，晰哥。"

虽然醉了，但王晰这么要面儿的狐狸怎么受得了这种心灵攻击。

树下张开双臂的小孩是他喜欢的弟弟，处理事情稳重沉着，之前合作歌曲也顺利。信任度上升了一点。

起码比另外两个值得相信…

于是一不做二不休，王晰闭上眼，乖乖放手，身体下坠。最后果然掉进一个厚实稳当的怀抱中。

"呜…"王晰这一跳其实吓得不轻，醉酒的身体越发地瘫软，耳朵尖耷拉着，尾巴贴着高杨的胳膊不安地甩来甩去，手脚齐用扒住眼前的人，尖尖下巴往小孩儿肩上一搁。阿云嘎和郑云龙看见他安然无恙从高杨怀里探出脑袋，便围过来。

"晰哥，抱歉，我们回去跟你慢慢解释。"阿云嘎眼馋，不自觉地去捞尾巴，被机智地躲开。

"王晰，抱歉，让你受惊了。"郑云龙也来道歉，但却老神在在的样子，嘴上说的和脸上的表情完全两码事儿。

王晰立刻转动两只毛茸茸的白耳朵，对着其他的方向，一副我不听我不听的样子。他挑着了话里的重点，大声反驳："我才没受惊！"

嘿，这龙儿咋一点都不知道尊重哥捏？

"可…"你的耳朵和尾巴可不像没受惊的样子。

"哥说没受惊，就是没受惊。"王晰抢白，丝毫不给自己留情面。

高杨听得伤耳朵，但脸上的表情愣是一点儿没崩。把狐狸的脑袋往肩上一按，准备把王晰抱离已经憋笑快成内伤的梅溪湖众人。

"好了，晰哥，我们回屋吧。"

嗯？又是睡觉啊？王晰使劲儿瞧瞧高杨的脸，被酒精麻痹的脑子浑浑噩噩，慢慢想起了过往一些经验。睡觉是可以，但是好像小高杨在旁边他就不能睡好。

"小高杨，哥能不能不和你一起睡？"

"咦？""哦？""哇！""卧槽！"一片压抑的惊叹。34双耳朵在后面齐刷刷竖起来。

"嗯？那晰哥想和谁睡？"

"啊？不是不是。"王晰居然有点大惊失色的意味，拼命摇头。勉为其难的眨眨眼睛："那一起睡可以，你能不能不要摸…呜…"高杨漂亮完美的额头上暴起青筋，一把捏住漏风的嘴。微笑着转过头看着跟在后面的大伙。

"哇！今天月亮好圆哦。""啊？风声太大我听不清楚。""你看见了吗，晰哥的毛真是漂亮。""诶，后天的节目你准备的怎么样啊？""咯吱咯吱。"…一时间，聊天的聊天，看夜景的看夜景。

等高杨抱着人走远了，后背终于不发冷了，廖佳琳才拱了拱高天鹤："这小高杨厉害啊，什么时候还挖了两朵云的墙角儿？"

高天鹤神神秘秘的附耳过来："大概是上次合唱'大小漂亮'的时候，害，哥哥弟弟一相逢，便胜过人间无数，听说晰哥整宿整宿地给高杨讲故事，这能讲不出感情。所以你看那歌唱得，声情并茂，入骨三分，真真是扣了咱们的题目，声入人心。"

"哦，原来如此。话说，这高杨原身是什么啊？现在看来该不是什么温和的动物。"

"这…鄙人不知…"

"嘿，不如开个赌局，看是狐狸吃杨还是杨吃狐狸？"

"我赌杨吃狐狸。"两个人异口同声。

"诶，这…不成不成，我看算了吧。晰哥这人设算是彻底崩了。"

"嗯，崩了。"高天鹤点点头。

回到王晰的单间，是被别人双押了的高杨，温情惬意的私人时间。

"晰哥，能告诉我今晚发生什么了吗？"高杨剥了狐狸的外衣。

"哼，大龙和嘎子竟然在原身的事情上骗我，妄我之前这么愿意跟他们亲近，把他们当可爱的猫猫狗狗罩着。你看哥做人就是比他们敞亮，是狐狸的事从不藏着掖着，嘿嘿嘿…"

你是藏不住。高杨看着笑得像个狐狸的人，又扒掉他的裤子。

"谁告诉你他们是猫和狗的？"狐狸的宽松大毛衣也被丢啦。

"他们采访自己说的啊。"

"晰哥，那都是为了节目需要，毕竟猛兽亲和力不够。"也就你以为他们是温顺的小宠物。高杨脱了狐狸的鞋。

"啊？小高杨，难道你早知道他们是啥？"

"不太知道。他们给你看了原身？"狐狸被推倒在床上。

"是啊，嘎子是一大尾巴狼，大龙是居然是只大花虎，你敢信？"

"你知道给你看原身代表什么吗？"高杨也躺了上去。

"代表什么？代表他们都是哥的天敌！呜呜，哥一只狐狸容易吗，我…"

这简直是惨无人道啊，惨无人道，天人公愤啊，天人公愤…就没见过这么涮人的。

"算了，反正晰哥你完整的原身只给我一个人看就行了。"高杨把嘴唇贴上了狐狸细腻的皮肤。

"呃，呃呃，小高杨，今天能不能让哥好好睡一觉？"我都已经这么惨了…

"你把大家都吵醒了，现在打算自己好好睡，这样对吗？"

狐狸傻呆呆的摇摇头。

"你半夜去找危险的人喝酒，这样对吗？"

狐狸又摇摇头。

"知道错了，那该不该罚？"

狐狸眼泪都快出来了，只好点点头。

"嗯，真乖。"

当晚，梅溪湖的那只低音的狐狸，只能欲哭无泪的脱光光被压上床。任由惩罚的双手在身上到处乱摸，惩罚的双唇到处乱咬。不可说，不可说，说了就是一把辛酸泪。

第二天王晰带着满身咬痕掐痕清醒过来，发现自己先是无辜被骗，后又被轻薄了一个晚上，最后还得知自己高冷大魔王的人设崩得稀烂。一颗狐狸心立马碎成八瓣儿，真真是惨绝人寰中的惨绝人寰。痛定思痛，狐狸暗自握紧自己的爪子，更加坚定早日远离任何危险猛兽，保卫生命安全的决心。

—

自那以后，声入人心节目里少了四处浪荡扫弟的王晰，多了一个专宠他家深深的王宇刚。一个高冷大魔王倒下了，会有"千千万万"个梅溪湖第一A站起来。无论到哪儿，就只能见他胳膊底下挎了个周深，对于其他类似阿云嘎和郑云龙的凶猛类弟弟，一概敬谢不敏。别问，问就是"我真不愿意掺和他们两个人里边，我有我的深深。"只有高杨是个例外，因为精明的狐狸先生到现在也没摸清他到底属于哪一类—虽然背地里总摸摸索索吧，但人前又乖巧谦敬，搁你你会分类吗？所以就只好先冷处理了。

对此奇异现象，梅溪湖语文课代表兼梅溪湖八卦记者高天鹤，携摄影师王凯一起，对除王晰以外的当事人分别进行了秘密采访。

"请问对于王晰老师的'不愿掺和'言论，你们二位有什么看法呢？"

"啊？什么？什么意思？"

"就是王晰老师表示，不想被迫在你两挚友中间横插一脚，你们觉得这事儿靠谱吗？"

"插不插这事又由不得他。"

"嗯…对。"人型问号郑云龙认同了阿云嘎的看法。

（高天鹤白眼.gif）

"请问对于最近你晰哥的冷淡态…"

"他受了点打击心情不好，其实可以理解。你不会以为我记仇吧？闹点小别扭正常，我不在意。这个录像他会看到吗？"

"不会，这个采访我私留。"

"哦，那刚才那段掐掉不算。其实我在等他迷途知返，知错就改。"

"那他要是不知不改呢？"

"总有办法让他知道要改。"

嗯，不愧是小高总的回答。

而当记者问到周深关于，为什么王晰老师突然对其如此关爱备至时，小周曾一脸无奈的向记者坦白："因为晰哥以为我是一只小猫咪。"

"…"

—

低音狐狸什么时候能学会正确的分类，这是一个问题。然而其实最大的问题还是胆小又作的这个毛病没改。

这天是难得的休息日，梅溪湖人都三三两两结伴出去耍。1975组合凑在一起，围个圈蹲地上，对着一团什么，正展开热烈的探讨。

"哇，好软好密，我从来没有摸过手感这么好的毛。"

"怪不得人类都喜欢用狐狸毛当手套和脖领子。"

"真的好摸，尤其是脖子那里。你看，他肉垫还是粉色的呢。"

"嘿嘿，怎么样，你们超哥我够意思吧，有好事大家一起享，有狐狸大家一起撸。趁他没醒…"

忽然四个人感到背后一冷。

"你们在玩什么？"高杨的声音突然出现在身后。

"啊，啊，啊我们在、在试图唤醒晰哥，他刚才晕过去，变回原身了。"张超突然有点结巴。

"发生什么了？"高杨笑着阴了脸。

"啊，哥，是这样的，晰哥偏要带我去恐怖密室，结果，结果玩到一半自己吓成这样，我就把他抱回来了。

这锅我可不背…

于是张超主动向前一步，向高杨展示自己怀里的雪白毛球。

狐狸根本不像昏过去的样子，倒像睡熟了似的，感觉到四周的阴冷氛围，耳朵抽动一下，头还往超鹅温暖的怀里钻了钻。毕竟鹅绒可是好东西。

"哎呀，真可爱啊。"梁朋杰一个没忍住，叫出了声。

"快闭嘴，你个傻雕儿。"这是朋朋收到的，来自黄子咬着后槽牙的小声警告。

"哦，这事儿不赖你。肯定是晰哥自己想玩又胆小。"高杨见人没事，语气和气温都升上去一点。

"哈哈，可不是！跟你说，和晰哥玩可刺激了，他比鬼都吓人，叫出highC了都，哈哈…诶呦，方方，你踩我干嘛？！"疼痛没把小笨鹅从忘形的回忆里唤回来。

"谢谢你，超。交给我吧，我带他回房间休息，更舒服点。嗯…还有关于他现原身的…"

方书剑赶紧推着张超，让他把狐狸物归原主。

并精准地抢答道："放心吧，哥，天知地知，你和我们知，绝不会再有第7个人知道。"

张超被迫失去了狐狸，有点落寞地看着空了的手，就差对高杨说一句：你要好好对他。

好好对他吗？估计今天是不可能了。

方书剑眼巴巴瞅着高杨离去的背影，忽然出了一脑门子冷汗。

"你说，我们就这么把晰哥卖了，真的没事吗？"他问阿黄。

黄子弘凡拍了肩安慰道："你要相信晰哥啊。他那么可爱~呃，那么A，一定会逢凶化吉的。"

"嗯？为什么你们说得像高杨要把晰哥杀掉一样？"

"对啊，为何？"

超鹅和朋朋感到困惑。

"唉。"生活不易，方方叹气。

"你可给晰哥惹大麻烦咯。"

这边，王晰正开开心心在梦里捉蝴蝶，忽然就被一条蛇缠住了后腿，等他呜咽着迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，一个陌生又熟悉的面孔跳进眼帘。王晰立刻精神了，水汪汪的狐狸眼装满震惊和错愕，只见他狐躯一震，嘭地一声化回人型。

"小高杨？怎么是你？我这是在哪儿？"

"晰哥，这是你房间。你吓昏变回原身了。"

"啊？怎么可能，哥怎么会这么怂呢？我只是配合他们表、表演，嗯，表演。"

"你害怕的话，就不要去什么恐怖密室，下次要去就跟我去吧。"高杨关心地搂上光裸的腰。

光裸？光裸！王晰慌张之下一把推开高杨，抓了被单裹在身上，斜眼瞅他。

"你别过来。哥最近得了猛兽恐惧症，疑似的也算。虽然他们都猜你是羊，但我就觉着你绝对比羊凶猛。"

"嗯，有时候晰哥直觉还是挺准的。那你觉得我是什么？"高杨慢慢靠过来，王晰只好小心翼翼往床角蹭。

"你长的白白净净儿挺好看，嗯，但性格又，怎么说呢，呃，冷静（腹黑）成熟（深沉），可能， 可能…"不会是只乌鸡吧？不不不，肯定比这个猛多了…

"可能是什么呢？"高杨身子已经压了过来。

一双手轻而易举就把两只往外乱推的手腕桎梏在床头。

王晰觉得自己脑仁都要炸出火花。"小高杨，你…我…"啧，这么大岁数的狐狸了，真没用。王晰突然就自我厌恶了。

"晰哥，想看我的原身吗？"

耳朵湿漉漉地，温热一片。高杨的嘴唇擦过狐狸敏感的耳朵。惹得他往床垫里缩了一下。

"你要给我看，我就肯定想看呗。"怯怯的语气，灭了自己威风，长了他人志气。

"那你就不能后悔了。"

结果三秒过后，王晰又受到了当天的第三次惊吓。

"诶呀妈呀，真有大毒蛇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。"

住在王晰楼上的马佳听到了哀嚎，转身向室友龚子琪吐槽。"呦嚯~晰哥这一嗓子嘿，厉害啊，又在那儿嚎什么呢？"

"八成小高总又在他屋里请教演唱上的问题呢吧。嘿嘿。"龚7抽抽鼻子，语气带着笃定。

"其实，你变狐狸也没什么不好。"巨蛇冰凉的身子围着王晰缓缓磨蹭，爬上胸口对着王晰吐信子，尾巴尖勾缠纤细的脚踝。

呜呜呜，完犊子了，这难道是要被吃掉的节奏。

看狐狸冻（吓）得直哆嗦，高杨便恢复人形，继续解释道："这样等你再变回人的时候，就方便了。"然后他拉住王晰身上遮羞的被单往上轻轻这么一掀。

"诶！你别别别。"

"以后还出去浪？"

王晰赶紧摇头。寻思着现在的小孩儿咋都那么复杂呢，说着说着就上来动手动脚，真是有代沟，搞不懂。王晰缩成一团，认命地抱住头。

害，大不了就再被摸一晚上呗，还能掉几两肉咋地。

不一会儿，一个熟悉的温凉身躯贴到背上。几朵亲昵的吻落在后颈，让王晰的肩膀不禁敏感地瑟缩起来。

"小高杨，别咬脖子，还得录节目呢。"

一声轻笑传来，高杨让人又爱又恨的身躯摩挲着他，熟练地挑拨。

"晰哥，今晚我会厉害一点儿。"高杨咬着狐狸的耳朵，郑重地提醒了一下。

厉害？王晰以为自己听错了。你哪晚不厉害了？

不过我们天真的狐狸精，马上就亲身体会到了自己的错误。

"啊，呜呜嗷，救命…停…"粗硬冰柱进入身体的瞬间，王晰就把自己做哥哥的尊严瞬间抛诸脑后，虚弱地求饶起来。

高杨果真停下，在他后边安抚地亲吻他的脊柱："晰哥，你忍忍，一会儿就舒服了。我说很厉害就是会很厉害。"

啊呸，你听听这是人说的话吗？

高杨又往里挺了挺。"是不是在心里骂我？"

"没没…不要了，呜，哥腰快断了。"

高杨强势得像要把人捣成粉末一般。王晰痛叫起来，要不是驮在背上的人又高又重，他早就躲到床下去了。

"以后别谁的原身都随便看，很危险的。"

是，我现在知道了，但好像有点晚。

谋杀啊！里面要裂开了，五脏六腑都要被顶出来了。呜呜，好疼。

"你还好吗？放松点。"

王晰狠狠揪着酒店的白床单，脸吓得快和床单一个色儿。一只狐狸竟被蛇压得翻不了身，他做为狐狸的尊严都没了，有谁比他更憋屈啊。

"我好疼…不要再…"狐狸有气无力地哀哀叫。

"乖，等做完两次就停。"

"？！我会死的。"

开什么玩笑，两次？他还想做两次？！这种死相未免也太难看了吧。新闻题目都不好写。

"放心，我不会让你死的。"高杨说的信誓旦旦，却伏下身子，动得更卖力了一些。  
"啊！不行不行…高杨，高少爷，饶了我…"

高杨顿了顿让狐狸缓口气。温柔细致地帮他擦汗。

"就这一次吧，不能再多了。"狐狸喘着大气，哭丧着脸抗议。

"可能不行呢，晰哥，蛇有两根，这是常识，你不知道吗？所以我可能需要比别人多一倍的时间。抱歉啊。"

王晰倒吸一口气，一时不知道该说些什么。可能这感觉就像超市里遇到强制性的买一赠一吧，你不要都不行。

高杨，你可不是厉害，你可太厉害啦，过头了吧？！

高杨的腰像是铁做的，从中午到午夜，仿佛没有消停的时候。王晰从轻点救命鬼哭狐嚎，一直被折腾到瘫软沉默破釜沉舟。期间声音横跨多个八度，从high到low叫了个遍，呻吟由渐强变渐弱。那叫一个凄凄惨惨戚戚。当真是任谁听见了不哀泣，任谁看见了不悲叹。

不过幸好，第二天还是休息时间，狐狸难得老实地在屋里睡了一天。

—

后来，王晰好像变得更热衷于言传身教。爱给高杨讲故事，讲道理，讲音乐理解。

据可靠消息透露，晰哥对高杨那可是太好了，几乎是倾囊相授。无论是坐车时，排练时，还是晚上休息的时间，都会讲个没完没了。不分白天黑夜的教导让高杨神清气爽，受益匪浅，整个人都焕发光彩。谦谦少君子，更加温润如玉。

对于这一新闻，当事人王晰表示沉默。不过没澄清就是默认了。梅溪湖众人了然，便都赞叹王晰会当哥哥，能照顾栽培弟弟。但只有王晰自己知道，他到底在渡一个什么样的劫，遇的是怎样一个小冤家。

王晰现在每天就三件事需要特别注意，穿高领，打遮瑕和揉腰。

但是，百密还有一疏呢。

身心疲惫的王狐狸躺在休息室的沙发上，本想借着中场休息打个小盹儿，只可惜，扬着的脖子就这么不小心从高领里露出来一截，结果就被一道洪亮的男高音，鬼吼鬼叫得半点睡意也无。

"哇，晰哥，你脖子上这是咋啦？"

王晰痛苦地睁开眼，看见蔡程昱一张热切的脸凑过来。

高天鹤和蔡程昱组的人刚从台上下来，都陆陆续续回休息室来。

王晰有点不耐烦被打扰，向沙发里翻个身，闷闷地说"昂，可能是被什么蚊子咬的吧。"

"啊？天都这么冷了居然还有蚊子啊？"蔡蔡被敷衍得有些懵逼。

目睹一切的高天鹤赶紧把人拉过来，小声说："别惹你晰哥。他这是又被蛇咬了，心情不好，觉得累呢。哈哈。"

"什么？你还笑。晰哥都被蛇咬了，那还不赶紧看医生？！"不愧是金色男高音，一嗓子所有人都看过来。

"嘘！小点声啊。"高天鹤都快跟他急眼了。  
"别怕耽误晰哥睡觉了，救人要紧啊，我看那脖子上青一块紫一块，好严重，这梅溪湖的蛇有毒呀。"

这番言论一发表，不光王晰从沙发上蹦起来，连高杨的视线也阴沉沉地扫过来。

"诶呀，你可真是个憨憨。"高天鹤觉得自己曾经平顺的八卦路上，终于遇到了泥石流。

事情像一颗蚊子叮的包，越挠（闹）越大。

害，不就是被人知道了么？不就是被人压了么？不就是被人知道自己被人压了么？这也算是官宣了吧，没什么大不了。呜呜呜。哥是真伤不起。

伤不起的所谓梅溪湖第一A，像一朵在狂风中飘零的小花般惹人怜惜。那小心脏被这么重重地一打击，小身板儿被这么日以继夜地一折腾，体重从可怜的120直掉到更可怜的100斤，小腰渐渐不盈一握，细长的狐狸眼因为有了黑眼圈显得大了些。不知怎么的，整个人突然就有了一种矛盾的柔弱美感。大家都觉得王晰变了，变得更漂亮了，但没人敢说就是了。对于这点，35个人倒是很有默契地心照不宣。

"诶，你说晰哥为什么老喜欢和自己天敌玩在一起？"

"啊，你是指嘎子大龙？"

"非也非也。这都前几期的事了。"

"那是…小高总？"

"非也非也。这大家不早都知道了。"  
"那玩的好的，还有谁是他的天敌？"  
"你想啊。"

"啊，莫不是…"

"正是！我昨儿刚从廖老师那里探听到，他可是一只猞猁呀。啊哈哈哈哈。"

"啧，心疼。晰哥实惨。没办法，可能是他看起来真的很好吃吧。哈哈哈哈哈…"

高天鹤晃悠着自己的双腿，觉得自己的八卦之路又重新有了希望。

End.

* * *

**注：**

梅溪湖动物小知识：

在自然界中，狐狸的天敌有很多，如虎（龙），狼（嘎），成年猞猁（深），狼獾，鹫，熊（蔡蔡），鹰，雕（朋朋），猎犬（龚7）等，体型比它大的动物也会怕。狐狸生活在森林、草原、半沙漠、丘陵地带，主要以鱼、蚌、虾、蟹、鼠类、鸟类、昆虫类小型动物为食。但偶尔也会食蛇。可惜呢，高杨这条蛇体型比狐狸大太多辽。哦吼吼。

另外呢，蛇有两个丁丁，交替使用。不过假如它们有得选择，更倾向于使用右边那个。两个都用也没差啦。


End file.
